(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an amorphous alloy, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an amorphous alloy by using liquid pig iron in a large amount.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to manufacture an amorphous alloy, an alloy material including a desired component should be added. However, a conventional process is suitable for manufacturing products in a small amount, but is not suitable for mass production.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.